


You Got Me Feeling Like

by ytsirc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Jihoon, Bukkake, Dont read this just to shit on me on twitter again, Double Penetration, I tagged it properly dont fucking read it if you dont want to gdi, Life scarring, M/M, Multi, Omorashi, Other, Practically hentai put into words, So many tags, Subtle tagging so not everyone reads this fucking hell, Tentacle Sex, Top!Everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytsirc/pseuds/ytsirc
Summary: Having a potted plant in the dorm shouldn't have made things this weird.





	You Got Me Feeling Like

If Jihoon ever experienced extreme disgust before, he takes it back. Nothing can compare to the abhorrence he felt right now.

 

The members were all gathered in a circle in the living room. Some sitting on the sofa, barely fitting all of them in; some on the floor; while, some just stood. The floor was littered with different gifts ranging from fan letters to small gift-wrapped boxes of surprise to strange packages they have never seen before.

 

"What is _that_?" A voice starts.

 

"It looks like a plant." Another replies.

 

"It looks ugly as fuck." An unamused voice speaks.

 

"Okay, all of you shut up. And Seungkwan take that back. No cursing in the dorm. Innocent ears are here and you're one of them." Seungcheol intervenes while cleaning up the fan gifts given to them scattered all over.

 

"But Hansol even curses more than _all_ of you do!" The younger whines.

 

Seungcheol only looks at him distastefully. "Jeonghan curses the most. Now stop complaining and start cleaning up."

 

Seungkwan huffs but follows, picking up the teared wrappers to throw it in the bin. Separating the gifts itself down the table.

 

Everything was going along well when Jihoon's foot hits something, almost tripping over if not for Wonwoo who was behind him who fortunately grabbed his arm.

 

"Uh... what the hell is _this_?" Jihoon mumbles.

 

He was on eye level with the potted plant, crouched as he poked an intrigued finger on a tip. He refused to call it a leaf because it looked _far_ from it.

 

The _thing_ was green, lengthy and winding slightly as it shoot out from the soil. There were small, suction-like, yellow circles adorning it, from the base up to its curved tips. And the more Jihoon stared at it, the more it reminded him of a tentacle. The only thing making it look like a plant was the pink flower in the middle, it was only small but it was still pretty. A beauty in the midst of an anomaly.

 

"Do any of you know what the hell this is?" He continues poking the plant while looking around. The object was smooth against his fingers, actually making it relaxing for him as he touched it.

 

"I've seen different plants but this is the very first time I've seen something like that," Wonwoo murmurs, putting the last of the gifts on the table, "just ignore it, Jihoon. We'll just put it on the..." he looks around before pointing towards the left of the couch, "there! We'll just place it beside the couch." And he does, he sets it down beside it. "See? Now our dorm kinda looks homey."

 

Jihoon, along with the other members, decide not to point out about Wonwoo's attempt to make the plant less queer and just starts talking about the take out they'd eat tonight.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

It was on the fifth day after opening the fan gifts when everyone started questioning Jihoon.

 

They didn't know if the man was finally having a leisure time out of the recording studio or if he was already going nuts.

 

Twelve pairs of eyes gaze quietly towards the man sitting dangling off the side, his stomach laying on the arm of the couch, his head peaking on the side as he continuously poked and stroked the plant.

 

But it was not after a few more minutes when someone mans up to walk up to him and ask.

 

"Hyung, what are you doing?" Mingyu chirps as he sashays towards him, sitting down beside Jihoon.

 

This pulls the elder from his thoughts, arranging himself to sit properly. 

 

"Nothing. Why?" Jihoon answers nonchalantly, as if he wasn't playing with the plant just a few seconds ago.

 

"Oh... just... I thought you hated that plant."

 

The elder only chuckles at that and turns a small smile at Mingyu. "It's actually quite pretty... I love playing with it," a tiny smirk gracing his lips as he rolls back on his stomach and plays with the plant, leaving Mingyu all alone in his thoughts of how the hell Jihoon called the ugly plant as pretty.

 

_'Jihoon is weird.'_

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

It was around half past twelve when Seokmin felt the urge to pee. Movements sluggish from sleep, he all but drags himself off the bed.

 

Eyes barely open, he just pees. When suddenly, a sound reaches him. He ignores it at first, thinking of it as his mind playing with him early in the morning. But the sound doesn't stop and he was sure that it was a member, given that they were the only one in the dorm—unless it was a burglar but he doubted it, who would want to steal from their dorm?

 

Putting his jogging pants back on, Seokmin groggily walks out and tries to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. The more he walked towards the sound, the more that he felt his heart quicken. He didn't have any idea of what he would see. What if it really _was_ a burglar? He didn't have any object with him right now to defend himself.

 

But as he walked closer, the idea of it being a thief instantly away. The only thing he could focus his mind on was breathy pants and groans.

 

Eyebrows creased in confusion, Seokmin reaches the living room and halts in his step at what he sees. He was torn between feeling disgusted about the sight he sees and  the fact that something was stirring in his pants.

 

What lay before his eyes was something similar to that of what he and Soonyoung watched one time—it was _one time._

 

Sweat covered skin illuminated by the bright moon seeping through the curtains, body sprawled on the floor, hands thrown up beside his head as he clawed on nothing, back arched, wide open as gasps left him, tongue licking his lips from time to time, eyes shut tight in pleasure. If the person before him wasn't what disgusted him, it was because of the thing on the lower half.

 

Green limbs wrapped around his legs, gleaming from a liquid Seokmin was sure wasn't just sweat—that man doesn't sweat _that_ much—and he had a number of ideas on what it actually was. There were exactly one... three... five... eight. There were _eight_ of them tangling itself around the man. Some were on random places, being the leg, the air, the arm, but some were downright indecent.

 

One was wrapped around the man's penis, bobbing slightly, forcing moans to leave his mouth. Another... _no_ , he squints and tries to look closer, _holy shit_ there were _two_ inside the man. The appendages moving rapidly in and out of the man, each push in so strong that his body wracked and moved. And two on either nipple, the underside holding tiny suction like cups placed on it.

 

Seokmin was just about to run to said man, pull the slimy limbs off him, and pull him into his arms, thinking of this as a nightmare for him. But he gets told otherwise when a loud moan ripples out of the man.

 

_"Fuck, yes!"_ The man all but squeals, hands carding itself in his hair, pulling and tugging on his brown locks from the feeling.

 

And Seokmin has had enough of whatever the hell this is. He should've been back in his bed right now, damn it. Breathing in and out deeply, he sighs and walks closer.

 

"H-Hyung?"

 

He watches as the shut eyes instantly snap wide open. Seokmin was expecting a pillow hastily thrown off to him or a string of curses to come his way but what happens next was far from anything he even had the possibility to think of.

 

" _God_ , S-Seok... _min_ ," he moans loud as his whole body thrashes with every thrust of the limb.

 

"J-Jihoon hyung, what..." he tries to ask. Everything was just so weird that all he could do right now was try to talk some sense into the man.

 

But instead of receiving a decent answer, all he gets is a command from the elder telling him to come closer.

 

And he does because next thing he knows, he was a meter away from Jihoon and the plant. He didn't really know what he was going to do there but the younger tells him what to do. A hand weakly tugs on his joggers, he looks down and hears the breathy words the man says.

 

"Touch yourself to your hyung being fucked, SeokSeok," he purrs.

 

The thoughts of how fucked up this was only lingered for a second before he easily complies with the man's words. He tugs his joggers down, letting it pool down his ankles.

 

He sees the wide smirk accompanied with the loud moan leave Jihoon to see how hard Seokmin already was from just the sight of him.

 

"C-Come on, Seokmin. Touch your cock for me," he stutters, words coming out in syllables in time with the plant's thrusts, only spurring Seokmin on at how lewd the elder was.

 

Hand now on his penis, he slowly moves it only to quicken to match the thrusts in Jihoon. The sight alone of the usually composed and reserved singer now a screaming mess being fucked by a freaking _plant_ was to much for him to take in. The fact that Jihoon _liked_ being fucked by the plant and that he loved the feeling of Seokmin jacking off to _him_. He never knew that there could be this kind of side to him and it only spurred him on more.

 

" _Fuck,_ so _good._ Go on, Seokmin, I want you to cum for me," Jihoon doesn't stop the expletives and sin from slipping out of his mouth.

 

He only manages to grunt out before he hisses in pleasure as he feels spurt after spurt of precum leave him, some smearing on his hand while some dripped down the length.

 

A few more seconds pass by of the living room echoing with moans and squelches from all the fucking when Jihoon's moans grow louder and louder, voice getting smaller and smaller as he grips on nothing, hands clawing in the air only for a two of the tentacles to reach for him. His hands now flicking against the two appendages, stroking it in time with the fucking.

 

The sight was enough to push Seokmin more and more to his orgasm. It doesn't take long before Jihoon screams with one last arch of his back as he comes with rope after rope of cum, painting his stomach and the floor with his essence. Followed suit by Seokmin who comes with a loud moan, shuffling to come closer to the man's body, emptying himself on Jihoon. He forces his eyes to watch the sight before him and it only makes his breath hitch to see Jihoon staring up at him, fingers scooping up the cum that dripped on his body only to suck it.

 

"Thank you, Seokminnie, he giggles.

 

That was the last thing he heard before he passes out.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

Right after that "incident", the members noticed how close Seokmin and Jihoon became. They didn't really know how it happened. It was as if the two had a heart to heart talk overnight which made them close. And being the leader, Seungcheol was the very one who felt most proud.

 

Unbeknownst to the other members, Seokmin and Jihoon started talking about that night when they were alone. Jihoon explaining how he wanted to dispose of the plant the night they got it only to get forced by it. He was really scared but it was as if the plant sensed him because it started becoming soft, not really planning on hurting Jihoon in any way. And Jihoon just said that he didn't know how to relieve himself so the plant was his only output. Seokmin only laughs at that and says how fucked up he was. To which Jihoon just snickers with a _you came for me, you're just as fucked up as I am._

 

The man had a point.

 

But what they didn't notice was how four pairs of ears had managed to eavesdrop on them.

 

 

 

Hansol wasn't fond of listening in on peoples' conversation because he wasn't brought up that way by his parents but he couldn't just _not_ overhear it when he was practically just in front of the freaking door.

 

Did curiosity come to him? Yes. Yes, it did. And what was his first instinct to do? Why, tell some of his members, of course.

 

So there they were, Minghao, Seungkwan, Chan, and him slowly hopping out of their beds dead at night as they met up in the kitchen.

 

"What are we doing here?" Seungkwan whispers, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

 

"I heard something from Seokmin hyung about Jihoon doing something late at night. Aren't you guys curious?" Hansol yaps animatedly while moving his arms.

 

The three just shrugs before sighing.

 

It takes a few more minutes of trying to force sleep out of their system when it starts. Five pairs of ears follow the sound of a loud gasp.

 

Not attempting to share anymore words between them, they just sneak quietly to the sound. Before them was their group member, one they looked up to—and got scared of from time to time when they were in the studio—and adored. But the sight itself was beyond any of their expectations and imaginations.

 

Jihoon was only wearing a button up polo, reaching mid thigh. The sight of him wearing _only_ that slightly disturbed them but the events unraveling before them was _weirder_. The man was sitting on the couch, green tentacles wriggling around him in the air.

 

The first one to see what was happening was Hansol, followed by Seungkwan and Chan. But the last one who saw was the one who blew their guard.

 

"Hyung?" Minghao squeaks in confusion.

 

Hansol's face changes into that of remorse as he thinks of pulling Minghao behind them but it was already too late when small and slitted eyes stare up at their direction. Expecting to get reprimanded by the elder, they get a surprise when a moan only slips out of Jihoon.

 

"D-Don't look," he whispers breathily before a gasp leaves him when two of the limbs slither in his shirt before resting on his chest, caressing his skin only to rest on his nipples, tugging on it with the small suction cups.

 

The room reverberates with the elders moans and gasps and the four just stands there, not really knowing what to do. But shame slowly courses through their bodies when they start feeling the heaviness in their pajamas.

 

"Jihoon hyung?" Chan pipes up slowly as he walks up to the man, "w-what is this, hyung?"

 

Shaking his head, Jihoon tries to cover himself up from the youngest's eyes but the plant seemed to have a fun time tormenting him because another tentacle reaches his top and all but rips it apart, baring his chest glistening with the plant's slime added with sweat. His nipples pink and hard bared to the room as he moaned at the feeling. "D-Don't, Chan, you can't- _ah!_ "

 

Jihoon twitches visibly when a tentacle grazes his red penis oozing with precum. The feeling of being seen by the youngest members right now made Jihoon ashamed of himself, guilt slowly starting to run in his veins. They were still too young for this, they shouldn't see something as filthy as this. How could they look at their hyung-slash-leader after this? They might hate him. They might stop listening and respecting him all together. Hell, they might even start ignoring his entire being.

 

He just sits there in self-reproach, hiccups leaving him from both the pleasure and the shamefulness he felt when he suddenly gets the surprise of his life.

 

Through teary eyes, Jihoon manages to see Chan go on his knees before him.

 

"Ch-Chan, what're you-"

 

"I... I wanna try to do this, hyung," that was the last Jihoon has heard before a hand flutters on his penis along with the tentacle.

 

It was as if the tentacle sensed the human hand not Jihoon's because it retracts and shies away, leaving Chan's hand alone to jerk the elder's cock off slowly. Jihoon bites on his own arm to muffle the moans leaving him at the feeling of the youngest's hand touching him. This was so wrong but the feeling was so _good_.

 

"I... I want to taste you, hyung. Can I?" Chan whispers, face now red from the events that was happening and Jihoon only felt himself throb harder at that.

 

Unlatching his mouth from his arm, he tries to force out a reply but only unintelligible babbles leave him in the form of squeals, his head only nodding frantically. And that was the only cue Chan needed before he leans to take the elder's entirety into his mouth.

 

The stretch was slightly painful since the elder wasn't entirely small. He leaned more on the thick side than on the long side and the feeling of it stretching his mouth made him moan around the cock, only feeling his cock throb harder at that.

 

Jihoon forced everything in him to look down and watch the youngest's ministrations on him and it only pushed him closer and closer to the brink. The sight of Chan's closed eyes as he focused solely on lapping on his cock with small moans leaving him from time to time spurred him to no end. He, himself, knew the feeling of a cock in his mouth and it was enough to make him leak in the youngest's mouth because the feeling was too much.

 

And it was as if the plant sensed it because he suddenly feels a slimy tentacle poke on his cheek before sliding its way onto his lips. He doesn't have to think twice as he opens up and takes it in him. The taste was not what he expected, it was sweet, just like grapes and he found himself moaning around it. The appendage fucking into him slowly and surely.

 

It only takes a few more minutes before Chan's bobbing and the tentacle's fucking turns in sync, making him spasm slightly. But it was when he focused his eyes behind Chan when he feels a scream get muffled by the tentacle.

 

Behind them, the three were already touching themselves as they sat on the floor. He barely catches it but he sees Seungkwan's hand on Hansol's crotch, and vice versa. He always catches the way the two acted around each other but the idea of his two babies jacking themselves off to him was too much.

 

And it was as if Minghao felt uncomfortable because next thing he knows, he finds the man crawling his way towards Chan. The youngest pulls away with a hiss only to moan again when Minghao tugs on his pajamas, baring his cock for him to touch.

 

The three of them stay like that. Jihoon moaning around the tentacle as his cock was licked by Chan who was being jerked off by Minghao.

 

He never knew that such incident could happen. It doesn't take long before he starts feeling the usual clenching in the pits of his stomach, his body going taut as he empties himself into Chan's mouth, the youngest letting out a sound of surprise from the feeling but he swallows it all. He notices not after long that he comes, along with Minghao.

 

Sighing in content and fatigue, he barely sees Hansol and Seungkwan kissing each other as white shoots out of them along with muffled moans as spurt after spurt left them.

 

This has been one weird night.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

Jihoon didn't know how or why things happened the way they were but he already got five of the members seeing him in such a shameful position. Contrary to how he imagined things to be, no one brought it up again nor mocked him about his enjoyment. And no one bothered to interrupt him dead at night again after that.

 

Though his daily fucking with the plant turned into a once a week thing only because of how worn out it makes him.

 

But it was at least after two months when things went back to something weird again.

 

He still remembers the very first one who catches him in his indecent act. _Seokmin_. That tattle-tale shouldn't have been the first one he allowed himself to be seen because he knew just how _close_ he was with his freaking best friend.

 

"So what you're telling me is Jihoon gets fucked by the plant in the living room at midnight. He likes it. And you managed to jack off to him once. Is that it?" Soonyoung purses his lips.

 

"Yeah! Dude, are you calling me a liar. I'm telling you it's all real!" Seokmin nods his head furiously to show his point.

 

Only squinting his eyes, Soonyoung just shrugs before standing to leave the room, "yeah, whatever, I'll think about how honest you are for an hour or so."

 

However, compared to how bored he was while talking to the younger, Soonyoung instantly sprints towards Mingyu who was sitting on the floor together with the others.

 

"Hey, hey, hey," he pokes Mingyu's arm.

 

"Mm, what is it?" He manages to grab his attention, together with Seungcheol, Wonwoo, Jun, and Jeonghan (who was the only one lying down on the couch, hogging all of the space).

 

"I heard that one of our members is doing the dirty late at night."

 

The first one to react was Seungcheol. " _What?!_ What do you mean? Is this something bad? Is someone getting blood on their hands? Drugs? Smuggling? Bars? _What?_ "

 

Shaking his head, Soonyoung only crosses his arms. "Nah, it's more on the weirder side but promise not to get mad at him, okay? Especially you, Seungcheol hyung. I don't want the two of you to be awkward. You guys are my fave bros," he wipes an imaginary tear out of his dramatically.

 

Seungcheol only squints his eyes before sighing after a minute or so. "Okay okay, fine. Now who and what is it about?"

 

Smiling, Soonyoung doesn't wait for anything anymore before he says just about what it was. "Jihoon hyung's been fucking the plant there," he points to the plant on the foot of the couch, "says that he does it once a week and he might do it tonight."

 

Several pairs of eyes widen at that. But only Jeonghan speaks up.

 

"Well that's weird," he drawls, though in an amused tone.

 

"Does he fuck the pot, too?" Mingyu furrows his eyebrows.

 

"Are you stupid? If Jihoon tried doing that he'd be dead by now from having his ass ripped apart by a _pot_ ," Wonwoo smacks Mingyu on the back of his head.

 

"Man, you're right. You're so intelligent, dude."

 

Wonwoo just rolls his eyes at that.

 

"So... wanna see it?" Soonyoung changes back to the topic at hand.

 

"See what?" Seungcheol asks.

 

"Jihoonie getting the frisky?"

 

"Uh _no_?" Seungcheol instantly replies.

 

"I want to~" Jeonghan follows suit, drawling out his words again in a sing-song.

 

Followed by the others, too, who Seungcheol never perceived to have voyeur tendencies. And he never believed of peer pressure but now he did because it was a few hours later after their impromptu talk and they stalked their way towards the side of the living room (Jisoo in tow because Jeonghan practically dragged him along).

 

"You ever think that the plant might suddenly eat Jihoonie hyung's brain?" Mingyu whispers as they walk up towards the wall to hide themselves.

 

"You ever think that you're too stupid for this god damn world?" Wonwoo yaps back.

 

Mingyu was just about to reply something when a squeal reaches them.

 

Compared to how the previous members reacted, they didn't expect Soonyoung to instantly walk up to Jihoon.

 

Wide eyes follow his figure only to fall to the man who was sitting on the floor, body slightly raised up a centimeter or two from the floor by the tentacles wrapped around him ("Holy _shit,_ it really _is_ a tentacle monster," Mingyu gets elbowed by Jun). He was completely naked, the light from the window at the corner of the room illuminating the way his skin glistened with sweat. The tentacles were only sliding against Jihoon's skin, not really doing anything yet. Maybe it was their form of foreplay, they didn't know. They weren't tentacle majors.

 

Curious eyes watch as Soonyoung crouches down, now eye level with Jihoon. Nobody sees nor hears the things that follow after, only the back of the man seen as well as a glimpse of Jihoon's dazed out face.

 

"So Seokmin was right, huh?" He whispers, fingers fluttering to touch Jihoon's thigh earning a shudder from the man. Soonyoung only chuckles at that, finding his sensitivity cute, "you even resorted to a fucking plant. Really, Ji? You're actually that needy for cock, huh, baby?"

 

Jihoon's eyes shot open, not knowing what was happening but the way Soonyoung's words contradicted each other only made him moan quietly.

 

Reaching a hand up, Soonyoung starts carding his fingers in Jihoon's hair, chuckling at the way the younger rubs to move his head more into his palm. "Seokminnie told me you've been fucking this plant for a few months now," he trails off, getting a guilty nod from Jihoon, leaning closer, his fingers slowly gripping on his hair, Soonyoung smirks, "wanna know how a real cock feels Jihoon?"

 

The six behind them doesn't know what was happening but everything unravels quickly because they find Soonyoung standing up in his full height as he tugs his jogging pants down, only letting the band rest on the bottom of his butt. They didn't have to go to there to know that Soonyoung already has a hold on his cock in front of Jihoon.

 

This makes Seungcheol see red. Seeing such indecency from his members was too much for him. "Soonyoung, Jihoon, what the _hell_ are you two doing?"

 

Teary eyes stare at him and it was as if Jihoon was really on the verge of crying.

 

"Aw, don't be too mad, hyung," Soonyoung chuckles before caressing Jihoon's cheek, to which the younger closes his eyes to and leans closer to his palm. "Your best friend loves this. _Trust me._ "

 

Before Seungcheol even manages to reply something about Soonyoung's incredulous statement, he watches closely at how Soonyoung rubs the tip of his penis against Jihoon's lips, to which the younger opens up, taking the cock inch by inch slowly into his mouth.

 

And as if to add in to all the weirdness, the plant comes back to his view, a tentacle was now touching Jihoon's penis, stroking it as moan after moan slipped out of Jihoon's cock-filled mouth.

 

He would be lying if he said that the sight turned him on but this was just too... _weird_. He's been friends with Jihoon for almost more than half of his life and it's the first time he knew that he liked getting fucking many times much less by a man and a fucking _plant_.

 

Soonyoung kept hissing out words of encouragement towards him, urging him to stop being a wimp and join because _Jihoon loved it._ But he just stands rooted in his spot, not knowing what to do.

 

So the other members take their own matter into their hands.

 

The second to move was Jeonghan. The man still had the lazy smirk plastered on his face as he walked down towards Jihoon, fluttering kisses down Jihoon's cheek, neck, and forehead, all the while whispering sinful words to the younger.

 

"Never knew you loved taking cock, Ji," he purrs, "wanna know how Hannie hyung's cock tastes like? Or better yet, wanna feel it up your ass? Make you full with cum? Think you're gonna like that, baby." The words obviously had a positive effect to Jihoon because he moans louder around Soonyoung, body going slack if not for the hands Jeonghan had around his waist as well as the tentacles keeping him up.

 

Taking a look down, Jeonghan sees how red and hard Jihoon's nipples were. And it was as if the tentacles cooperated well with him 'cause they move aside for him to lean in, mouth taking in a nipple, the other being assaulted by his fingers, tweaking it and pinching it to the point where it felt wonderfully hard against his skin. The nipple even more so hard against his tongue as he rolled it against his teeth, loving the muffled squeals that left Jihoon as he bit on it only to suck on it and pull away slightly, the pain urging a scream leave Jihoon, forcing the younger to pull away from Soonyoung's cock but Soonyoung obviously has other hands as he takes his cock in his hand, the other holding Jihoon's nape as he fucks back in, the sound of Jihoon gagging echoing in the living room.

 

Next to join in was Jun who stood beside Soonyoung, slowly slipping his pants off as he holds his cock. He nudges the tip on Jihoon's cheek, smearing the bits of precum on the younger's skin.

 

"Don't wanna leave me out in the fun, now, do you, Jihoon?" Jun smirks.

 

Jihoon audibly purrs at that. He fixes himself slightly before feeling Soonyoung's hold on his nape soften, allowing him to move more freely now. Reaching up, his two hands now holding both cocks, Jihoon takes turns in licking their dicks.

 

The change made him leak harder. Soonyoung was long while Jun was _thick_. He can't stop the small trickles of tear that leaves him every time he goes back to suck Jun because of the stretch it does on his lips. The feeling unbearable. His hand working when his mouth attends to another cock. The moans he gets from the two men above him making him warm all over, loving the attention.

 

Next was Mingyu who literally skipped towards them with a crazed smile on his face. He instantly goes on his knees parallel to Jeonghan and all but _talks_ to the tentacle.

 

"Hi there, planty. Can I be the one who jerks Jihoonie hyung off now?" He asks quietly but the plant obviously doesn't want that because the tentacle doesn't stop jerking Jihoon off and Mingyu was on a tight spot, not really knowing what to do anymore.

 

Pulling away, Jihoon manages to croak out something to the younger. "I... have another... _ngh_ , hole, Gyu."

 

Mingyu doesn't need to be told twice as his eyes grow wide and his small canines get visible at how wide his grin gets. At those words, the plant complies (so _now_ it follows?) and raises Jihoon up more. Knowing just what he wants, Mingyu discards his pants and lies down on the floor, the view he got was Jihoon's back and Soonyoung and Jun's lust induced faces towering before him.

 

The plant seems to understand just what he wants because it doesn't take long before Jihoon, who was raised in the air, gets lowered onto his cock, the moan ripping out of him evidently heard despite the cock in his mouth.

 

Mingyu manages to keep his hands on Jihoon's waist in case the tentacles slip off him but the plant was the one who set the pace, moving the small man up and down on his shaft. The feeling of his cock encased in the wet and hot cavern making him moan loudly.

 

Seungcheol didn't know what was happening right now but he couldn't hide the fact that he was already sporting a leaking boner. The moans leaving them only stimulating him more.

 

What pushes him to the edge was when he hears the small hiss and grunt that leaves Jun and Soonyoung, groaning out that they were going to come. Jihoon pulls away at that, as his voice cracks. "Come on my face, please."

 

It doesn't take long before loud moans reach their ears, Jihoon's body going slack as he was moved like a rag doll onto Mingyu's cock; Jun and Soonyoung jerking themselves off before spurt after spurt left them with Jihoon's mouth hinged open, tongue out as they paint his face white, some landing on his tongue.

 

The sight was too much and Seungcheol lets out an involuntary moan.

 

Jihoon hears it and giggles right after, not bothering to wipe the cum off his face, only swallowing the bits that pooled in his mouth.

 

"C'mere, Cheol. I know you want to fuck my mouth, too." Jihoon crooks out.

 

And Seungcheol follows.

 

But the plant has different plans when Jihoon gets turned in a three-sixty, Mingyu hissing loudly at the feeling of it. The appendages still hold Jihoon's body up onto the younger's dick, the only difference was that Mingyu was now facing Jihoon's face.

 

Understanding what was happening, Seungcheol walks over in front of Jihoon, taking mind of Mingyu's head below him.

 

The events happen fast. Hands wrap around his cock the way it did to the latter two and pink lips instantly met his tip before taking the whole of his cock. He was already moaning out loud about the his tip nudged the back of Jihoon's head every time he thrust in when he suddenly hears a loud moan accompanied with the whine around his dick and he realizes that Mingyu already came. Inside Jihoon.

 

Giggling (who the hell giggles after having sex? _Mingyu_ , obviously), Mingyu rolls his way out, the plant pulling Jihoon up and it doesn't take long before the body there changes, Jeonghan now lying flat on his back.

 

Not a beat later and Jihoon was already taking in Jeonghan's cock, the seed left by Mingyu sloshing in his ass, the squelching subtly heard every time he was raised up only to be forcefully slammed down back into the cock.

 

Seungcheol was too dazed to realize what was happening when he suddenly feels a body press on his side. He manages to look through thin slits to see Wonwoo's blown out pupils.

 

He thought that Jihoon would do the one he did with Soonyoung and Jun but he only moans louder when the younger does something extremely different.

 

Pressing the tips of Wonwoo and Seungcheol's cock together, Jihoon wraps his mouth around their head. Tongue lolling up and around the heads, before pressing their slits against each other, knowing just how sensitive it was, loving the way the two groaned above him. And he continues the process, putting only their heads in as he tongued the slit and the curve of their tips.

 

But a groan leaves him, body on edge when he feels two tentacles grip on his ass, spreading it father apart. Not knowing what was happening, Jihoon was about to turn around when Wonwoo suddenly hold a grip on his hair, tugging on his scalp, forcing his head there.

 

But he finally gets it when he hears Jisoo's voice.

 

"I'm gonna enter you, too, Jihoon. Is it okay, baby?" He coos so softly that Jihoon doesn't get to stop the tears from slipping out of his eyes, it was so soft that it made him want to melt into a puddle.

 

"I-It's okay, hyung."

 

His breath hitches at the feeling of Jisoo's tip nudge above Jeonghan's penis. Jihoon was already moaning loudly and continuously around the dickheads in his mouth, all the while appreciating the slow pace Jisoo was setting for him to not get hurt but he wanted _more_ already. He has taken up two tentacles up his ass thrice, he can do it again.

 

And the plant understands him because Jisoo lets out a surprised yelp (a manly yelp, yes) at the feeling of tentacles wrapping around his waist, forcing him to enter Jihoon in one full thrust. All five of them moaning simultaneously. Jisoo at the feeling of the tightness around his cock. Jeonghan at the sudden added cock above him making everything hotter. Wonwoo and Seungcheol at the vibration Jihoon's loud moaning-slash-scream did. And Jihoon at the feeling of having all his holes assaulted.

 

Their bodies move in a flurry of thrusts. All of them riding themselves out in and for Jihoon. The pink haired man practically a rag doll as his body was operated moved but the plant, his cock was beyond soft now, having cum too many times today that he didn't have the ability, biologically, to get hard again, but he still felt drip after drip of cum leave him. He was actually contemplating whether his cock would fall of anytime now.

 

But it was a perfectly timed thrust of both Jeonghan and Jisoo hitting deep into him, probing close into his prostate when he feels something different. The pressure against his spot was too much that he doesn't get to stop the fluid leaving him, his eyes growing wide as piss dispels from him.

 

And he all but cries with shame for wetting himself, all the more because he dirtied Jeonghan. He doesn't stop the cries leaving him from what happened, as well as from the overstimulation as the thrusts don't stop in his ass.

 

" _Fuck_ , you're so dirty, Ji," he manages to hear Jeonghan under him, making him choke out a sob, "you even peed all over me, baby. But it's okay, baby, you were so good, taking in so many cocks tonight."

 

Jihoon feels himself soften at that, knowing that the elder wasn't mad at him. It was after a few more coordinated thrusts before Jihoon feels more cum leave him, and it was as if everyone sensed him because he feels the body heat pressing against him leave, save for the tentacles wrapping around him.

 

He feels himself pushed on his knees as he sat up. Unfocused eyes looking up, he sees all seven of them looking down at him with their hands on their penises as they stroked themselves off. Jihoon knew exactly what was going to happen.

 

But the plant still wants to join in. From his back, given that his butt was resting on his heels, a tentacle slithers in and pushes into his cum filled ass, making a soft squeal leave him.

 

And that was the only thing the seven needed as a push before they finally empty themselves out onto Jihoon. White sprayed on Jihoon's skin, come marring his face, his torso, his thighs, the floor, some even managing to catch on his hair, and some managed to pool in Jihoon's gaping mouth.

 

A few more strokes later painting Jihoon's face and body and he finally feels the tentacle slither out of his ass now filled with cum and the slick the plant emitted. Swallowing the cum that landed in his mouth, Jihoon groans out right after before looking up at the seven with a sleepy smile on his lips topped with his dazed eyes and cum-splattered face.

 

"Thank you~"


End file.
